I Remember 2: It's Not Over
by 5t4c3y
Summary: They thought they could get through anything together. They had battled through life and death. Nothing could break them apart...or so they thought. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Sequel to 'I Remember' Chase/Andie


**A/N: Hi guy's. Ok so this is the long awaited sequel to my first Step up fanfiction, and probably one of my favorite stories that I have written 'I Remember'. You might want to read that one first to understand this one.**

**Summary:(Set a year and a half after the final chapter in the first story). They thought they could get through anything together. They had battled through life and death. Nothing could break them apart...or so they thought. Chase and Andie Collins had been happily married for 5 years, and had three amazing children together. Their 8 year old twins Zack and Jessica, and their one year old son Ryan. After going through what they had, no one thought anything could pull them apart, but now Andie and Chase's relationship is on the rocks. And matters are made even worse when Jessica becomes ill and one of the young couple's old demons come back to take revenge.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Chase/Andie, Tyler/Nora**

**In the first story, it was told in Chase and Andie's POV. Most Chapters in this story will also be told in their POV, but some parts will be told in no ones POV. Hope I said that so everyone could understand. lol  
.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_I Remember 2: It's Not Over_**

**_By 5t4c3y_**

**_Chase's POV:_**

The thunder was booming, lightening flashing across the sky which lit up the room. I couldn't sleep. Nights like this reminded me too much of that horrible night. The one where I almost lost everything. I just lay in bed, an arm behind my head and the other wrapped around her perfect body. Looking down at Andie, I couldn't help but smile a little, but my smile soon faded when she rolled over, scooting further away from me. We were trying to pretend that nothing was going on. Like nothing was bothering us. But it was hard.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side, running my hand up her arm. Deep down I was hoping she would wake up, turn to me and give me that smile that I had fallen in love with. But she didn't. All she did was continue to sleep. It all started a couple of months ago. The arguing, the bitter tones in our voices. After what had happened that night all those years ago, I always thought that Andie and I would never fall apart. We loved each other too much. We had literately battled life and death together...I had no idea what had happened, it just had...I just wanted the spark in our relationship back.

I closed my eyes, hoping that if I tried, sleep would take over me, but they snapped open again when I heard a soft knock on the door, and saw a little head of dirty blond hair poke out from behind the door. Sitting up, I saw my little girl Jessica walk into the room, closing the big door behind her. As quietly as possible she padded across the wooden flooring to the bed, standing on my side with a sad face.

"Hey baby girl." I whispered, scooting further into the middle to give her room to climb in next to me.

Jessica had always been afraid of the thunder storms, usually spending nights tucked up into mine and Andie's large bed. I was praying that she would climb in and go to sleep. She hadn't been well lately, and I just wanted her to get a good nights sleep, but when I saw her begin to cry, wiping away a small tear with the back of her hand I became concerned.

"Daddy." She said softly "I feel really sick and dizzy."

Sitting up, I climbed out of bed, covering up Andie some more before I picked up my daughter and carried her out of the room. The minute I held her I became even more concerned. She was sweating badly, and was very hot to the touch. Taking her downstairs to the kitchen, I sat her on the breakfast bar and looked at her. It was alarming at how pale she was.

"Is there anything else wrong honey?" I asked, getting her a cold glass of water.

"My head hurts." She said, both hands flying to her forehead.

"Sounds like you've got the flu baby." I replied, handing her the water "We'll keep you off school tomorrow. See how you are...sound good?"

I tried to smile a little, receiving a small nod and smile in return. I knew it wasn't the flu though. I had no idea what it was, but it wasn't the flu...it had been going on too long. It had been a couple of months back, round about the time when Andie and I began to argue a lot more. That's when all of this had started. Jessica had been complaining of a sore head a lot, feeling sick and dizzy. At first the flu is what I though she had, but now I had no clue, and neither did the doctors.

Once finishing her water, Jessica handed me the glass before holding her arms out for me to pick her up. I silently carried her back to her room, lying her in the small pink bed before giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Daddy." She said tiredly "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." I said, clicking off her light "Goodnight."

She fell asleep almost instantly. Sighing a little with relief, I closed her bedroom door, and quietly walked across the hall to check on Zack, who was sound. Smiling I headed back to my room, relieved that my other son Ryan was sleeping peacefully too. It was a little over a year that he had been born now, and even though I was already the father to two amazing kids, it still shocked me at how much I loved him. Climbing back into bed, I hit the pillow a few times, before lying down. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes to try and sleep, but was again woken up when I felt Andie sit up. Looking up at her I could tell that she was worried.

"How is she?" She asked quietly, knowing that Jessica had been up "Is she alright?"

Sitting up, I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night. I had been doing it a lot lately.

"She's sleeping again..." I began, calming my wife a little "She was very hot and was complaining of the usual things."

"Sick, dizzy and a sore head..." Andie trailed on, sighing herself "I'll get her to the doctors again in the morning..."

I gave a little nod, the two of us going silent. It was an awkward silence, like two teenagers who were crazy about each other but were nervous to be around the other. I could tell that Andie wanted to talk, but of course, Andie being Andie...she was too stubborn to go first, so I did.

"You OK?" I began with a lame question.

She nodded slightly, before turning to face me. Her eyes were heavy and she had dark bags under them. She was another one who hadn't been sleeping much lately. I knew it was because of Jessica.

"Yeah." She said quietly, her raspy voice echoing in my ears "I just...I want everything to be back to normal...Jessica being well...you and I back to the way we were...but It's just not that easy...Saying it doesn't make it happen."

She looked down at her hands which lay in her lap. Sitting up some more I pulled her in close to my side, hoping that she would relax a little...but she didn't. She tensed up. I hated that. I should be able to touch my wife, kiss her and make love to her with out her feeling awkward. Trying to ignore her reaction, I gently turned her head to face me. I looked into her eyes before leaning in a kissing her. At first she was reluctant to respond, but eventually did, kissing me back. Running my hands through her hair, I gently lay her back onto the bed, lying on top of her. I trailed kisses down her neck, leading down to her collar bone. My hands found their way to the hem of her shirt, and just as I was about to pull it over her head she pushed me up.

"No..." She began a little breathlessly "This...this isn't going to help us..."

Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her hair before bringing them and clasping them over her mouth. Looking at me with sad eyes, she saw that I was a little annoyed.

"Chase..." She began "Sex doesn't solve every problem...our relationship is something that we're going to have to talk about."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Andie's POV_**

When I woke up the next morning, I looked over to my side to see the bed empty. It was cold, so I knew Chase had been up for a while. I felt horrible after what I had done last night. Kissing him back, leading him on...only to push him away in the end. Still lying down, I covered my face with my hands and let out a frustrated groan. Why couldn't life be simple for once!? I was only 25 and I had already experienced so much, some of which I wished had never happened. I didn't want a failed marriage. Chase was the one. I was in love with him...I just had no idea why our relationship was rocky. Reluctantly pulling myself out of bed, I walked over to the small crib in the corner of the room. I smiled when I saw little Ryan standing on his padded bed, holding onto the bars. Her smiled brightly when I greeted him, making little gargling noises. Like Zack and Jessica, Ryan was the spitting image of Chase.

Taking him out of the crib, I headed downstaris, the smell of bacon and eggs engulfing me. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Zack sitting at the breakfast bar with Jessica, who looked extremely tired and pale. Looking at her with sad eyes, I walked over to Ryan's high chair and put him in, Zack making funny faces at him which caused him to laugh. But Jessica didn't do anything. She just sat there, slumped over her breakfast.

"Jess, honey." I began, taking some of Ryan's food from the fridge "After you've finished eating I want you to go back to bed. OK?"

She didn't say anything. All she did was nod slightly, and got up then and there, slowly trudging back upstairs to her room. I couldn't help notice the little look Zack sot her as she left the room. He looked worried.

"Mom..." He began, looking over at me "Is Jessie alright? She isn't looking too good."

I didn't want to say _'I don't know Honey'_. That would only scare him. Zack and Jessica very rarely fought, something that I was thankful for. They were very close. I like dto think of it as a 'Twin Thing'.

"She's just feeling a little sick Honey." I began with a soft smile, taking a seat in front of Ryan to feed him "I'm going to take her to the doctors today, they'll make her feel better and before you know it she'll be as good as new...OK?"

I gave him a bigger smile, looking up from Ryan for a second. He smiled back and gave a little nod.

"OK Mom." He said.

Leaving the rest of his breakfast abandond, Zack ran upstairs to get ready for school. The tension between Chase and I began to build immediately. I looked over at Chase, only from him to look away, pretending to be busy doing something. Rolling my eyes a little and giving a silent scoff, I turned back to feeding Ryan, talking to him in a funny voice to try and create a better atmosphere...but it wasn't working.

Turning to look at Chase again, I saw that he was still trying to avoid my gaze. I swear, sometimes I think he's a bigger baby than Ryan, and he has the cheek to say that I'm the stubborn one!

"Chase..." I began, looking back at our son "...Are you _actually _doing something over there, or are you just trying to ignore me?"

He didn't say anything though. All he did was move some things around, trying to act like I hadn't caught him out.

"I'll take that as the second option then." I said, only for him to spin round to face me.

"What do you expect Andie!?" He snapped "Do you expect everything to be fine between us!?"

"No..." I said, keeping my cool "But I expect you to act like nothing is going on between us in front of our children."

He went silent, looking at me one last time before heading out the room, Calling Zack to hurry up so he could give him a ride to school. All that was going through my head though was _'Are we ever going to be the same?'_.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: I know first Chapters can be a bit boring, but please R&R and tell me what you think. I promise it get's better. I have this one all figured out and I already know how it's going to end. Sorry if it's not as good as the first story.**

**Oh, and Chapters will also get longer ;o)**


End file.
